My Lover In Moonlight
by ImpassionedWriter
Summary: Is it supposed to be comforting when only your 'hallucination' knows you're sane? -In which Sam's mental state is in question and his heart is courted by a mysterious nightly visitor. Prepare for greatness.


"Lucifer, where are you?" Sam sat cross legged on the window seat, hands up and palms together, in almost-classic praying form. His thumbs worked in unison and he absently bit the inside of his lip. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't. Even though it felt like his heart was full of words, things that Lucifer should know, the sounds never left his mouth. They jumped up and died in his throat, becoming only empty air.

Maybe it was the reason Lucifer had left. Because Sam had never said the right things. He hadn't ever truly bared his soul to the fallen angel; even though said angel claimed to already know everything about his chosen 'soulmate'. But it wasn't because he didn't want to open up. It was because he didn't know how to. It only seemed possible to say the words that fluttered about his brain when Sam was sitting alone in his room. When he spent the nights sleepless, gazing up at the moon. Somehow, he always imagined that he saw a sympathetic face there. But there was only one person that knew of Sam's pain, and that was Sam himself.

The door to the young boy's bedroom creaked open and a dark form broke the stream of light from outside. Sam's spirits lifted, thinking it was Lucifer returning. But it was only his older brother, Dean.

"Hey, Sammy," He said, leaning into the room. "I thought I heard you talking to someone in here?" Sam's guilty eyes went to the floor and he immediately dropped his hands to his lap.

Dean sighed. "You're trying to reach him again aren't you?" Pity colored his tone. Maybe less because of his brother's worry and more because of Sam's 'condition'. No one believed Sam about the things he saw; and that included the existence of Lucifer.

Probably because for years in his childhood Sam claimed to be able to dream the future. He had tried proving it before but for some reason things always went a little differently than he had seen them. His parent's thought it may have been the tale-telling of a child, but as he grew older, they started to question his mental state. He had been to several psychiatrists; each one asking more embarrassing questions than the next. Things like, "Do you feel overly dependent on your brother?", "Do you feel that seeing the future will entitle you to more attention from your parents?", "How is your sex life?" and so on.

Over time, Sam had learned to keep his dreams to himself. Which turned out to be a good thing, because, just when his parents stopped obsessing over his unusual behavior, his dreams started to change. They went from being about future events involving people in the neighborhood, to being centered around a mysterious blonde man with piercing blue eyes.

Sam had never seen him before and didn't know who he was or why he was dreaming about him.

The man introduced himself as Lucifer, _fallen angel_.

Lucifer. Satan. King of Hell. The Devil who appeared to Eve in the form of a snake and gotten man thrown out of the Garden of Eden and cursed in God's eyes.

The angel that had gotten himself cast out of heaven. Troublemaker, Meddler, Tormentor, Beast, Monster, Wicked, Evil, Tempter.

Partaker in Sam Winchester's dreams.

Maybe there _was_ something wrong with him? How else could you explain his fantasies about the King of Hell.

But Lucifer brushed aside these labels and assured Sam it was humanity that had created such a disagreeable persona for him, that he wasn't really like that. He spun a story of brother's betrayals and a Father's abandonment with careful articulation, soft words and a soothing voice. His manner was gentle, it was calming to be around him. Nevertheless, Sam couldn't ignore the hum of intuition and kept himself from letting his walls down completely.

But his caution was pointless, this man seemed to already know every detail to his life. Even the things Sam had never told anyone before; from the smallest white lie to the most embarrassing mistakes. Lucifer knew it all. And his reasoning for this unfounded breach of knowledge was the simple fact that Sam,

_"Has been_ _delegated to be my soulmate of sorts and there is no use questioning it, it was decided long before you were born. Now close your mouth and smile for once." -_Unquote.

Sam just stood there speechless until his eyes snapped open, releasing himself from the might of his subconscious, like control had been shifted. There was a lot to stir up doubts; about himself, his mind. This was the first time he had ever wondered if everyone was right after all and he _was_ a certifiable nut-job. It certainly explained things.

But, even though it should have reinforced the suspicions more, all doubt was shoved aside by one particular event. A heart-stopping encounter with the devil himself, in person. Living, breathing... Standing haloed in the silver gleam of the crescent moon. And for the first time Sam witnessed the beauty of the most deadly and beguiling of all God's creatures firsthand.

They met again many times after that. Night after night, Lucifer would come to him, creeping into the room with the silence of a spirit and a consuming presence that filled the room like a heavy fog. He wore the night sky like a cape, each of the shimmering stars therein playing sole audience to the fateful meetings.

For a time it was about getting one or the other to speak, talk about something personal and soak in every word while watching their face with rapt attention. Usually it was Sam who gazed uninhibited at the angel's face bathed in an almost holy white light as he sat in the window and let his voice, kind and dark, fill the room with a hushed resonance.

Slowly, it turned into a courtship more profound than any other, with Sam's very soul being endeared to the angel. Captivation unknowingly became affection which, in turn, became yearning. More frequently, the visits lapsed into heavy silence while Sam tried to ignore the intense longing he felt for the inviting man. Light flirtation went from teasing to pushing Sam closer and closer to the edge of sanity. He held onto his self control with an iron grip, but every time he saw that admiring face framed with the blond hair that feigned a fallen angel's halo, he couldn't understand why he wasn't just saying yes.

It was anyone's guess as to what miraculous occurrence warranted God himself to orchestrate this pair, fatefully entwined; a match literally made in heaven. Even Sam didn't know why Lucifer was gracing his bedroom with that exquisite form and intense eyes; those gorgeous twin pools of sapphire rimmed in lush lashes that could find him anywhere in the dark. Sam knew he didn't deserve such perfect beauty. The Morning Star who was both wonderful and terrifying. He didn't deserve nearly a fraction of it.

And yet, here was this powerful being, faithfully staying by his side from the fall of night to the birth of day. And claiming to be his soulmate nonetheless! Sam Winchester wasn't sure what type of person he had expected to fall in love with; but it definitely wasn't the man before him.

Still, amidst all the wooing and indirect romance Sam _had_ fallen in love. Even without lowering his walls, Lucifer had appeared behind them, staking out a place deep in his heart.

But then again... Maybe he had been there all along.

...

* * *

_Hello, my lovelies! :D Let the romancing of little Sammy Winchester begin! ... ... ... ...*Just imagined Lucifer as a pedophile*_

_-_- I'm sorry, I can't seem to stop the inappropriate train of my thoughts can I? But really, which of us can? :D_

_Oh... I see... All of you, huh? Oops._

_Anywho, this is just the prologue- things will really get going from here! I understand there are probably a lot of questions about this; like what is Lucifer doing here? Are the Winchester's still hunters? You made Sam a crazy? (Answer: YES I DID!) But that's the point! It's supposed to make you curious to find out what's going on!_

_Hmm. I just realized I don't usually tell when I write an AU. Do I...? Oh well, usually I just make a few minor changes anyway. You guys will forgive me for that won't you? ^^ Please? ...Pretty please?_

_Yikes! This is already way too long! Sorry about that, folks! Moving on, I guess I must give thanks for my ever brilliant muse CountessImpossible. If you are not reading her works, YOU MUST! NO QUESTIONS! JUST GO!_

_Before I say Adios, I wanted to share a song with you that really set me in the mood tonight and made most of what you just read possible :) (Heck of a mood isn't it? xD) That song is: _Boy and the Ghost_ by _Tarja Turunen_._

_And now..._

_Adios._


End file.
